El uno al otro
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: ellos sentian que con su amor el mundo se ponia en su contra asta que entendieron que siempre se tenian el uno al otro.es un fic por el cumpleaños de los Kagamine aunque no lo mensiona mucho es mi segundo one-shot porfavor leeanlo y comenten porfavor.


este es mi segundo one-shot y esta dedicado por el cumpleaños de mis amados Kagamine, espero que le guste a si vocaloid no me pertenese ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

akita:

**El uno al otro.**

Faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de un par de gemelos que avían retado a la sociedad con su amor prohibido, pero al final amor, aquel amor que escondían desde sus 14 años y ahora a sus 16 nadien avía descubierto, pues evitaban demostrar su amor enfrente de las personas, sabían que ellos no entenderían y los juzgarían sin siquiera darles una oportunidad por eso lo escondían, y solo lo demostraban en la soledad de su casa, a un día de su cumpleaños deseaban que todo fuera diferente … pero no lo era y tenían que aceptarlo…

-¿Qué quieres de regalo, Len?—pregunto una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules mientras le sonreía a su acompañante su nombre era Rin Kagamine.

-si danos una pista—decía otra joven con entusiasmo en sus palabras su cabello era largo y de un tono verde agua y sus ojos eran del mismo color su nombre Miku Hatsune.

-no quiero nada—contesto aquel joven en su voz se sentía una tristeza profunda aquel joven era exactamente igual a la primera chica la única diferencia era que el era un chico y ella pues no. Su nombre era Len Kagamine.

Su hermana apretó su mano bajando la mirada, ella entendía el porque de su actitud y no lo culpaba, al ver su actitud Miku no dijo nada solo callo y con su silencio dio a entender que ya era hora…

-otro año mas, ¿no Luka?—pregunto Miku cambiando su semblante a un serio, parándose y acercándose a los Kagamine obligándolos a pararse ellos también, haciendo que chocaran con una peli-rosa.

-tienes razón se cumplen dos años—contesto ella a aquella pregunta.

-y aun no nos han dicho—dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba a aquellos rubios que ante cada palabra se confundían mas.

-¿de que hablan?—pregunto Rin ya desesperada por no hayar respuesta al raro comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-vamos Rin tu sabes de lo que hablamos—contesto Meiko a la desesperación de aquella rubia, que seguía sin entender nada, pero su hermano comenzaba a hacerlo, y solo apretaba su mano, "se abran enterado" era lo único que se preguntaba y imploraba que no fuera así.

-no, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablan—replico ella con enojo y desesperación.

-hablamos de que ustedes se aman desde ase dos años y no nos avían dicho—dijo Luka cortando en seco su frase como si esperara que alguien la suplantara.

-a nosotros, su familia—continuo Miku con aquel semblante frio.

Rin no podía creerlo, los avían descubierto pero como, apenas avía abierto la boca para preguntar aquello y su hermano ya lo avía echo.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?—pregunto aquel joven que se avía mantenido en silencio en aquella extraña platica de sus amigos.

-Len, era obvio por como mirabas a Rin—contesto Kaito asiendo exactamente lo mismo que Luka deteniéndose esperando que alguien lo remplazara.

-por aquella sonrisa que solo aparecía con Rin, y aquella mirada que solo brillaba ante su presencia—contesto Meiko, terminando lo que Kaito avía comenzado.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?—volvió a preguntar aquel joven con semblante pensativo como si estuviera registrando todo lo que ellos decían.

-pensábamos que ustedes nos dirían—contesto Luka a aquella pregunta, con ello se creo un gran silencio que a nadie parecía importarle.

Aquel parque era tan bello y ¿silencioso?, no era usual que aquel parque estuviera en silencio, usualmente estaba lleno de risas, peleas, platicas y juegos todo menos silencio, solo se podía observar a dos chicos que miraban fijamente al suelo, mientras tomaban la mano del otro pensando en un plan para poder escapar de aquellos cuatro jóvenes que los rodeaban en ese instante.

-¿Por qué no lo hisieron?—pregunto Miku con aquel semblante frio que avía adoptado a la perfecion, pero en su voz se sentía tristeza y anhelo por una respuesta.

-teníamos miedo—contesto Len en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿a que?—pregunto esta vez Meiko.

-¡a que nos juzgaran sin siquiera darnos una oportunidad, a que nos trataran diferente!, a eso le teníamos miedo—contesto Rin, lo ultimo casi en susurro… no sabia como actuar, sus amigos avían descubierto que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano y lo peor el la correspondía.

-nosotros jamás los juzgaremos, ustedes son como nuestros hermanos pequeños—dijo Miku mostrando la primera sonrisa desde que avía comenzado aquel tormento para los Kagamine.

Los Kagamine veían esa sonrisa junto a aquellas palabras como una pequeña victoria para ese prohibido amor, mientras ellos lo aceptaran todo estaría bien, ellos no estarían solos contra el mundo, iban a estar esas cuatro personas que ahora les sonreían.

-lo sentimos, debimos haber confiado en ustedes desde el principio—dijeron los dos rubios que al unisorio mientras asían una pequeña reverencia.

-ha, que importa, de cualquier modo son pésimos actuando—dijo Meiko mientras golpeaba el ombro del joven Kagamine con una sonrisa.

-¡abrazo grupal!—grito entusiasmada Miku mientras levantaba los brazos y se abalanzaba sobre los pequeños rubios siendo imitada por los demás.

En aquel gran abrazo avía cabello de todos colores, azul, rosa, verde, castaño pero ni un solo mechón o cabello rubio y es que los rubios se avían escabullido de aquel abrazo, porque después de aquella prueba necesitaban estar solos y es que ahí cosas que no se les puede enseñar a los hermanos mayores.

-somos unos tontos al no confiar en ellos ¿verdad?—dijo Rin mientras caminaba por ese pequeño bosque que rodeaba el parque.

-mmm, quien sabe, solo espero que Meiko no nos delate en una de sus borracheras—contesto len mientras encogía sus hombros… recibiendo un golpe de parte de Rin, siendo esquivado y aprovechado para tomar su mano con una sonrisa en sus labios, Rin correspondió aquella sonrisa se acerco y lo abrazo, era como si nadie estuviera, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de aquel joven mientras el paso su mentón en el hombro de ella, solo se escuchaba el latido de sus corazones asiéndose uno, el se separo de ella rompiendo aquel hermoso momento, para mirarla a los ojos, y solo dijo.

-recuerda que te ame, te amo y te amare no importa que el mundo este en nuestra contra, siempre te amare no importa lo que pase—dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos dándole a entender que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-te amo, Len—dijo ella sin dudarlo un momento.

-yo también te amo, Rin—dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Rin para sellar aquel contrato que años atrás también avían sellado del mismo modo, depositando un tierno beso en los labios del otro, que poco a poco se volvía mas y mas intenso, el poso sus manos en la cintura de aquella joven atrayéndola a el, intentando inútilmente volverse uno ya que desde ase dos años ya lo eran.

Ese era un gran día para los Kagamine, les avían quitado un pequeño peso de enzima , ahora no iban solo contra el mundo ya avía cuatro personas que los apoyarían sin importar que, ese era el mejor regalo atrasado de navidad y adelantado de cumpleaños, aunque jamás estuvieron solos, siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**emmm notaran que este es diferente al primero porque en este no me ayudaron a correjirlo porque queria saber que es lo que me falta y como areglalo

bueno grasias por leer y feliz casi cumpleaños Len y Rin Kagamine!

adios!


End file.
